Fog: The 67th Hunger Games
by MarvelsOnlyFan
Summary: Just like her namesake, Fog lingers around District Three with no home and no family. So when the most popular girl in the district is reaped for the annual Hunger Games, she thinks she might as well save her and volunteer. A rather unwanted suprise occurs soon after. I can't write summaries.
1. Fog

Everybody knows the poor fifteen year old girl who lurks around the factories at night stealing food from any bin in sight. She's probably got the most scars in District 3 from being whipped for stealing, even if the items are always unwanted rubbish. She was never given a name, she was abandoned as a baby by her parents, but when she was nine, the lady who adopted her passed away because of old age. She took the name 'Fog' , as she lingers around the district and nobody can get rid of her.

That's me, and when I say nobody could get rid of me, there was one exception;  
President Snow and The Hunger Games.  
Even though I have no home or family, I'm still dragged to the reaping by the peacekeepers. I don't have a name, so I never get picked, and I'm sly enough to creep past the registration desk, but this just makes it seem worse for me. Because I have an unfair advantage.

"Welcome, to the 67th annual Hunger Games!" District 3's eccentric escort sings. He never speaks, only sings in a very high pitched voice. He's probably the nearest thing our district has to a tree. He ALWAYS wears some sort of brown suite, although the shade is often different. His skin has been stained (permanently) a dark green, along with his green hair. He probably would get on a lot better in District 11.  
"But then again," I think out loud. "He would hate it if he were to blend into the background."  
A few glances from nearby tributes confirm they think I'm mad. After all, who would think a homeless girl who talks to herself was sane?  
"Let's see what lucky girlie represents you all this year?" He dances over (never walks either) and picks out a name.

"Jadi Smoke" I hear a gasp. Several gasps. Jadi is THE most popular girl in the district, even though she's only sixteen. Although I hate her with a passion as fiery as my hair colour, I can't let this happen. She's smart, wealthy, has hundreds of friends, and an idiot of a boyfriend who I think really loves her. Everyone does. But what do I have? Nothing, that's what. No education, no money, no friends or even family! So I do what I know is the right thing to do, "I volunteer as tribute!"

More gasps. Jadi looks around in astonishment, nobody in this district has volunteered for over a decade. I walk up to the stage with pride, which I find confuses me. When I pass the trembling girl, she grabs my arm and looks at me.  
"Why?" She whispers. "Why are you doing this?" I snatch my arm out of her grasp, and keep walking to the stage.  
I'm determined to stay strong, if I seem weak I won't stand a chance in the games.

"What's your name sweetie?" the tree trills as I walk up the steps.  
"Fog. My name is Fog." I find an evil smile spreading across my face. "And you'll see me return alive. Promise."  
"Ooh! We may have a winner!" Our escort walks over to the boys bowl. "So, will she joined by a courageous warrior? Lets see!" He picks a name out of a hat.

"Cog Wire!" I know him. We used to hang out at the back of the factories on occasion. Until one day, he was hit by a factory lorry. I carried him all the way to the hospital as fast as I could, but his legs were both crushed and had to be removed. His parents blamed me, and he was never aloud to see me since.  
As he wheeled his chair out from the crowd, I heard a few laughs. Giggles. Mothers sighing in relief, their children were safe. Jadi was surrounded by friends, crying at the shock of almost being chosen.

"Your tributes of the 67th hunger games!" As soon as he had finished his waving, tree head shuffled us into the grand hall behind us.

I waited in the room, but I knew nobody was coming to say goodbye. Suddenly I heard the door open, and it was Jadi's boyfriend. He actually look alright in his grey reaping suite, instead of his usual jeans and hoodies.  
"Why did you volunteer?" He asks "and I want an honest answer, none of that pride for the district rubbish." I sigh. I may as well give him an honest answer.  
"She has everything. I have nothing." I can feel tears in my eyes "There's no point in living as a poor homeless girl... At least she'll still be happy."  
He smiled. He leant in and gave me a hug. "You won't be forgotten. I really hope you come back. Honestly." A peace keeper came in and took him away.


	2. The Capitol

**Just so you know, I wrote this a few months ago and got bullied by my friend into uploading it. I know it's not great but eh.**

* * *

As I get onto the train with Cog sat next to me, I realise that he must be, what, twelve now?  
"Hey Fog." He turns and says with a smile. "It's nice to see you again." I can see the tears well up in his eyes. He's not exactly the strongest competitor and he knows it.  
"Hey. Uhhh...How's life?" This would be the start of almost every conversation back when we were friends, but as soon as I say it I know it's the wrong thing to say.  
"Not bad. Just been reaped into the hunger games with my only friend. Who I haven't seen forever. Oh, and I don't have any legs." He lets out a worried giggle. "In case you didn't notice."

"So everything's okay then?" We both burst into fits of giggles. But unfortunately the walking oak decides to talk about our mentor.  
"Your mentors are Beetee and Wiress! They are the pride of district 3, so you're in good hands." Cog buries his head into my arm. Once we saw a replay of both their games, and Cog had nightmares for weeks. This was in the period of time were he ran away from home and stayed with me behind the factories. Shortly before his lorry accident.

Wiress had reactivated the mines and blew up the remaining tributes. But she went mad shortly after, so she's not much help. Beetee had used wire to set an electric trap that killed all five remaining careers. The images of bloody body parts and convulsing tributes still haunts me now.

"It's alright," I whisper to Cog "they're on our team." This only makes him cry even more.  
"But I don't want to be a monster!" He screams.

"It's alright. We won't make you a monster. You won't end up like me." We both turn around to see the sudden noise came from Wiress. Beetee stood behind her.  
"What we will make you do is look out the windows. The Capitol is really quite a beautiful place." Before Cog has a chance to move an inch in his wheel chair, I pick him up and carry him to the window.  
"Wow!" He squeals , "It's amazing! Fog, those people look like Ash!"  
I look out and see a parade of colourful people cheering and waving at us. Then I get it. Ash is our escort. But he's not crazy, in fact here he's complete normal, possibly even stylish!

We both look out the window. We smile and wave, I even get the odd wink from the boys, which immediately sends me into blushing.

We make our way through the crowds, people cheering for our mentors, for Ash, some even cheer for us. They've already seen the reapings, and I seem to have made a good impression so far. Probably because of my strong nature in the reapings and the fact I'm carrying Cog through the city which shows that I'm strong physically as well.

We eventually see a large building with huge windows.  
"This is where you'll be staying for the next few days, until you go into the arena." Ash serenades as we enter the glass lift going to floor three.  
I cannot think of words to describe how amazing our rooms were compared to the cardboard box at the back of the factory. I carry Cog around on my shoulders and run around the room, Cog holding his arms out like e was an aeroplane.

"Cog you're sleeping in the blue room, Fog you're in the purple. Go have a shower and get ready then we'll all meet here before you get to meet you're stylists and see your outfits!" Ash skips off as soon as he's finished his song.  
"I have some friends who I need to meet!"


End file.
